


Haven in Ruins

by hibiren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Developing Relationship, Elves, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, First Meetings, Gladnis, Half-Elves, Humans, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: A chance encounter and an unexpected debt to a human brings Ignis new realization, and a lingering sense of impending danger, alongside this man's strangely welcoming smile. Human and Elf, magic and destiny, all become intertwined the single fateful moment Ignis summons a fire spell.





	1. The Damage is Done

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, a lot of the canonical FFXV lore in place will likely be rearranged to suit the needs of this AU, but it will be a fun ride, I have lots planned for this story! Stay tuned for more updates!

With a single motion, the rotting tree stump before Ignis burst into flames. Satisfied, he closed his hand into a fist and extinguished the hungry fire before it could spread. A spare evening’s worth of rare free time was spent honing his casting skills, which Ignis felt were always in need of practice. Even though the magic coursed through his veins he still felt, as a young elf, he had a long way to go before being able to cast directed-range magic fully at will.

The beautiful glasslike shards Ignis carried in his pouch seemed to be enough assistance, a small blessing of the Crystal’s power that the Elven King crafted himself and had temporarily graced him with to aid his training. Part of Ignis’ duty was to advise the royal family, therefore it seemed to be both a token of respect and responsibility. After all, King Regis needed all of his royal guards at their highest skill, ready if anything were to happen given the growing tension between the elves and the humans.

Humans. Ignis had never seen one with his own eyes, but he had heard tales… one of their own, a young halfling, was living proof of the humans’ destructive nature. King Regis had rescued the halfling, Prompto, as a baby — the humans had left him in the woods, likely for dead, when they saw the child’s point-tipped ears. Not much was known about the halfling’s parents on either side, but the King felt that since the humans had rejected the child, he had a responsibility to protect him. Prompto could not use magic like the rest of them, likely due to his human blood, but it never seemed to bother him. Instead the halfling spent much of his time entertaining King Regis’ young son, the Prince, Noctis. They got along nicely, and appeared to be relatively the same age. Perhaps that was another reason that His Majesty had taken sympathy on the halfling…

Enough distraction, Ignis warned himself, readying for one last spell. He could feel the shards in the bag at his hip humming with power as he drew upon their light to fuel his final fire spell, casting it upon the open brush behind the crumbling tree stump.

An unexpected, wounded scream caught his ears. Ignis immediately ceased his cast and sought out the source of the cry, wondering if he’d accidentally struck an animal. But wouldn’t he have sensed them?

With the trailing ebony fabric of his cloak tucked behind his shoulders, Ignis swiftly made his way through the smoking field. As he advanced he realized what he’d injured wasn’t an animal as he’d thought, but, instead what laid before him curled into a pained position on the ground:

_ A human. _

Should he retreat? Should he heal the human as an apology? Should he even apologize? Would he risk being wounded in retaliation if he did so? A thousand different choices ran through his head as he calculated the risks of each possibility in a moment as quick as a blink. Yet something strange happened.

Though his mind had urged him to run, he kneeled at the burned human’s side. Parts of his clothing had charred to the point of dissipation, exposing toned muscle and well-tanned skin in the places where the burns weren’t too severe. If left alone, it was likely the human would die, and Ignis certainly didn’t want that kind of blood on his hands.

The man groaned, eyelids fluttering. A sudden pain appeared to strike him when Ignis very carefully brushed his hand against a tender patch of wounded skin, summoning a healing spell as his fingers gently pressed. His gloved fingertips glowed a pale blue, faint light ambient in the waning sun, and though the human grew weaker as the minutes drew on his eyes widened in surprise; the ambered honey gaze was awash with discomfort and a persistent flickering of fear.

“It’s alright,” Ignis whispered as he worked, the Humantongue strange and almost heavy leaving his lips. As tactician and advisor, being multilingual was expected, but never did he think he’d have a reason to use it. “This is a simple healing spell, it will help with the pain.”

“...You… should watch where you’re doing that,” the man’s voice hoarsed, bitter humor just barely detectable through a harsh coughing fit. One deserved, Ignis thought, equally as bitter.

“And you, human, should watch where you’re wandering,” Ignis immediately retorted, slipping back to a string of muted grumbling in Elventongue before switching back to add, “You shouldn’t be out this far away from your village, correct?”

“Gladiolus.”

“...What? This is no time for speaking of flowe — ”

“My name. It’s Gladiolus.” With a hesitant laugh, Gladiolus tried to prop himself up on his newly-healed arms but Ignis rested a hand firmly on his chest, detecting the subtle traces of a rather large scar beneath his scorched clothing. “Gladiolus Amicitia. So you don’t keep calling me ‘human.’ I do have a name.”

Where had his cockiness suddenly come from? Perhaps Ignis had healed him a bit  _ too _ much, it seemed to give this man far too much energy. So Ignis settled on ceasing his magic and sitting back on the grass against the folds of his cloak.

“Ignis Scientia,” he muttered somewhat begrudgingly, having felt rather forced to introduce himself. His act of charity seemed to be backfiring. He had to return back to the Ruins before the sun set any further, or the others would worry something happened (and in truth he wanted to leave before something did).

“Ignis, huh? That would explain the fire.”

Fire, certainly, he felt creeping through his face in embarrassment. Ignis swallowed back another string of retorts and let out a long sigh. “You seem to be taking to the healing magic well, if you’re making such snide comments already. I suppose you should be on your way back to where you came from. It’s best you forget we met. Our encounter has been sufficiently dangerous enough.”

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow as he sat up, slowly, testing the newly-returned strength in his arms. Faint patches of blue still lingered on his skin, as the magic still worked to heal the damage. His eyebrow raised slightly further, but he simply shrugged as if in acceptance.

“That will cease once the magic has fully worked its course. You are in no danger anymore. I’m not so sure any others of my kind will be so generous to you as I was, so, in return: I ask that you not come back here anymore. You may be seriously injured, or worse. I’ve offered you this warning as a courtesy.”

“Well, uh, thank you, Ignis. For healing me.”

“I suppose I owed it to you, even though you interrupted my training. I should be going.” After a beat, Ignis stood and slipped his cloak over his shoulders. “Safe travels to you, Gladiolus.”

Gladiolus smiled, somewhat of an awkward, toothy grin, and raised his hand in a waving gesture. “Safe travels then, Iggy.”

_ Iggy…?? _

Yet before he could throw enough words together in Humantongue to respond, Gladiolus disappeared heading west into the forest. To be sure that he had left, Ignis concentrated until he could no longer sense the human’s presence, and marked the direction he traveled to alert the others back at the Ruins to up the number of guardsmen at the gates in case this strange human decided to come back and bring friends.

His Majesty would likely be extremely upset, but, he could only guess as he somberly made his way through the forest eastward back toward his home. Whatever punishment that would be dealt would be justified. Ignis had made the rash momentary decision rather impulsively (which was against himself and surprising enough) so he was willing to accept whatever restrictions he would likely receive when he returned and explained his delay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- quick shoutout to gatsbygirl on the gladnis discord for helping me with my drafting! You've been such a great help and I'm really thankful aahh even though I'm a newcomer I feel so welcomed! -
> 
> I have a whole set of ideas mapped out, where I want this to go, but I'm always wondering myself what path my fic will take as I write and formulate ideas so I'm right alongside my readers in this journey! I can't wait to see where the next chapter will take these two.
> 
> Feel free to chat with me on tumblr at my main (hibiren) too!


	2. Verdict, Consequences, Choices

Ignis reached the Ruins by the time the moon rose steadily over the hills, and stars freckled and blinked through the dark, cloudless sky. He greeted the guards at the Ruins’ gates and briefly requested they take extra care through the night before slipping down the stairpath to the deeper chambers, glad to be out of the approaching cold.

As he walked, his boots clicked against the stones of the floor and the sound reverberated through the hall. Alerted to his approach, two elven guards standing in front of the throne room’s elaborately carved door turned to apprehend him.

“I am here to give news to the King. Is he willing to speak at the moment?” Out of formality, especially since it was so late, Ignis wished not to interrupt the elder's rest if he had retreated to his private quarters for the night. King Regis was the oldest of many of them, having lived through countless changes, loss of loved ones, and dangerous travel. And having to maintain order through the Crystal and its dispersed magic all on top of that. Stumbling upon the Ruins had been a relief to him and his subjects, who had been forced into nomadic lifestyle due to their homeland being ravaged by both humans and animals, and daemons, alike. Sometimes, it was hard to tell the difference.

One of the two elves ducked behind the door as Ignis reminisced. His return a moment later brought Ignis from his thoughts, which he was thankful for given his mind’s dark turn.

“You may enter.”

“Thank you.”

The guard opened the door, and Ignis stepped inside. The wide room and high ceilings always seemed so out of place in the otherwise thin halls of the Ruins’ underground. Long pillars with winding vines etched into its surface spanned from floor to ceiling, somewhat looming but beautiful in the reflection from the scattered torchlight throughout. Once Ignis reached the allowed distance between himself and the King he knelt. The thin braid he kept tucked behind his ear fell with a slight brush across his shoulder, hanging in front of him and swaying somewhat ominously in the silence.

“Ah, you’ve returned from your training,” the King said, tapping a faint rhythm with his fingers across the stone arm of his throne. “Have you come to return the shards so soon?”

“Your Majesty, sir, I have… a confession. Or, news, if you rather.” Ignis took in a nervous breath and adjusted his cloak before speaking from his position with his eyes locked on the ground at the King’s feet.

“Yes? What is it?” The King’s hushed voice echoed with concerned, but wise, apprehension. He leaned forward, just slightly; Ignis caught the motion with a brief upward glance before hiding his eyes in a sudden wash of shame.

“It’s a rather long story, sir, I do apologize. I will make it as brief as possible so I don’t impede too much on your time.” With another unsteady breath, Ignis began recalling exactly what had happened earlier that evening.

“...And, you see, I wasn’t sure what I should do, in the moment,” Ignis finished. Had he taken a breath throughout his entire recollection? It all blurred into what felt like one rushed minute, and he still found it hard to catch up with himself. And yet, the King had listened patiently to every word, letting Ignis speak without stopping. “I healed the human and sent him on his way with a warning to never return. He traveled westward, through the forest, likely to go back to the other humans. I know nothing about him other than his name, Gladiolus Amicitia, and the fact that he knows mine, as well as the location of the field I was training in. I think it lucky that I chose to go farther out than usual to train due to the shards’ overpowering nature… he may not think to look for our home past where we met. I have made a mistake, and I apologize. I am at your mercy, should you wish that I be punished. I accept full responsibility.”

Finally, once Ignis went silent, the King laced his fingers together in his lap. His eyes closed and he leaned his head forward in deep thought. The silver adornment atop his head glimmered in the torchlight and an impending dread fell over Ignis as he awaited his King’s verdict.

“Rise, Ignis. I have made my decision.”

Ignis, wondering if the trembling in his body was noticeable to the elder in the dimming room, obeyed and hesitantly raised his head to meet his superior’s thoughtful expression.

“There is considerable risk for us, now that a human knows there are elves in this forest. Yet, you have taken a responsibility upon yourself, you said. Whatever consequences come from this, you will take charge and fulfill your duty as tactician. I believe,” the King briefly trailed off, his chin resting against his hand. Again, the silvered horn flickered ominously in the low light.

“I believe,” he continued, “You did the best possible thing. With the human healed, there is not a dead body, or a victim, that other humans could be attracted by and begin a vengeful quest for our blood. Instead of letting this human die, in addition to acknowledging your lack of magical control, you accepted responsibility immediately for your actions. You have enacted your own consequences in the form of the guilt you are feeling right now, Ignis Scientia.”

His face burned hot with the aforementioned guilt, and yet he maintained the gaze that the King insisted on. Hidden beneath his cloak, Ignis' hand gripped the side of his tunic and squeezed tightly. It was something, to try to will himself to stay focused.

“Therefore, if and when this human returns, you will assure that he is not a danger to us. If he becomes a threat and is to be killed, it will be at your hands alone and you will be held accountable. I will not allow any danger to befall us now that we’ve found a steady home. And I ask that you return the shards until I deem you are ready to use them again. However… instead of seeking out a training space outside of the Ruins, I will have one made for you here so that your next use of shard-magic doesn’t attract any more unwanted attention.”

Ignis, feeling relieved that he wasn’t simply dismissed from his job on the spot, still felt uneasy, but thankful nonetheless. “I understand. Thank you, sir. A mistake of this caliber will not be made again, I swear to it.”

Ignis pulled back his cloak and opened his pouch, withdrawing the small handful of shards. When the King beckoned him closer, Ignis reluctantly stepped to the foot of the throne. The King’s hand reached out to him, palm upward, and Ignis transferred the shards to him. They glowed brightly before burning out, dimming into the dark and taking a dull, unpolished-glass state.

“You are a bright young elf, Ignis. I trust in you to make the right choices from now on. Just be aware that your decisions come with consequences, even if those consequences are positive ones.” The King’s voice was low, just loud enough for only Ignis to hear.

“Yes, Your Majesty. I understand.”

“If that is all, you are dismissed.”

With a swift and deep bow, Ignis took his leave. He nodded to the guards at the door before turning to head down the long, winding hallway that led to his room. He was lucky to have a room to himself, as one of the King’s assistants. Times like this, when he felt like he couldn't meet any passing eyes, the desire to remain alone took over all else.

Once inside his room, door closed to keep out the hummings of distant conversations, Ignis lit a few candles and set them on his small table. Several magic scrolls and books, some half-read, still scattered across the surface and Ignis just brushed them away carefully to make room for the candles. Once that was done, he unfastened his cloak and folded it neatly, setting it across the desk’s chair. Slipping off his boots left his feet aching but he was happy to remove the suffocating leather after the long walk. He laid down on his makeshift bed (mostly a thin sheet of fabric stuffed with hay to bulk off the uncomfortable floor) and looked up at the ceiling, tracing the grooves and speckles in the stone as his mind wandered off again as it tended to do in moments when he was alone.

The King had let him off considerably easy, even though what he’d done could have unforeseeable consequences. That human could easily come back with more, as Ignis had been told the humans were unimaginably skilled at gathering quickly in short amounts of time and could descend upon any target with unrestrained force. Like insects, or a plague.

Yet that human, Gladiolus, still left an impression on Ignis even as he tried to push away the day’s events in favor of sleep. Perhaps it was in the way he smiled, that last goodbye before he disappeared into the trees… no, it was something else. Was it? Gladiolus seemed to have understood Ignis’ motive for peace and, he supposed, deemed Ignis to be friendly enough to warrant the unexpected use of the nickname “Iggy.” The two had only known each other for minutes and yet this human had decided to make ‘friends’ with him, a complete stranger, a different species. Gladiolus wasn’t like any of the stories Ignis had heard of the vicious human men… the only similarity Ignis could think of was his apparent taste for sarcastic phrasing.

What an odd moment. It left Ignis without a proper way of processing what happened, unable to put words exactly to the complexity of the emotions that the whole encounter left whirling inside his mind. Memories of the day rushed through his head and mingled into his dreams despite his urges to keep any thoughts of the human at bay. If he never saw Gladiolus again, he would never have to worry. His dreams seemed to say otherwise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the next addition! I'm currently drafting chapter 3 at the moment and hope to get something new out soon :D


	3. Past is Present

When Ignis woke, only a single candle still burned. Instead of feeling rested as he rose to go about getting changed for the day, uneasiness still remained from the prior day’s events and lingered, looming, in his mind.

He combed his hair back into place and adjusted his tunic back to relative normality from its sleepworn state. The beads at the end of his braid clinked together as he moved and out of habit he tucked the hair behind his ear. Just as he had fastened his daggers to his belt and was about to reach for his pouch there was a quick series of taps at the door, followed by a voice.

“Are you awake yet, Ignis? Remember, you said you’d take me training today! Let’s go while the sun’s rising or we’ll run out of time before lunch!”

That’s right, Ignis remembered. He’d almost forgotten that he had volunteered a few nights ago to assist Prompto with his archery. Before yesterday happened, he would have been eager to get out of the Ruins. Now the thought made him uncomfortable.

“One moment, Prompto,” Ignis called, hurrying to put his training gloves on before opening the door. The halfling grinned up at him, slight points of his teeth just visible past his lips. The borrowed bow that Prompto had slung across his shoulders frankly looked too large for him. As a halfling he was slightly smaller than average, so typical elven equipment was often the wrong size. Even the belt of his quiver was at the closest buckle but still looked as if it would slip off his shoulder at any moment.

Whose idea had it been to train him with inadequate equipment? Ignis was no professional archer but he was well-versed in its technicalities. Given that Prompto often had a lot of questions Ignis ended up being the best teacher since any others seemed unable to keep pace with his young and quick-paced brain. That, and Cor Leonis—the one usually in charge of Prompto's training—was away on what became a long-term (unknown) assignment.

Ignis usually found an answer one way or another. “I don’t know” rarely ever left the tactician’s lips, if there were ears around to hear. This was the one flaw he allowed himself, since it gave him a chance to retain as much knowledge as possible; even if said knowledge was about irrelevant or seemingly pointless things.

“Hurry! I even set up a bunch of targets so I could work on my aim!”

With a grumble and a thought of,  _ it’s far too early for this,  _ Ignis closed his door behind him and wrapped his cloak around his shoulders, fastening the clasp in place. “One important rule of archery you should take to heart: never rush.”

Prompto blinked, slightly frowned, and blinked again. “...How do I know you’re not just saying that?”

“Fair point. A sharp mind is also vital to an archer.” Ignis couldn’t help but shrug down at the halfling as they walked. He was energetic, certainly, and Ignis envied his early-morning bursts of personality. Perhaps some of the energy would transfer over to him if he allowed it. As long as it didn’t have him then making any more rash decisions.

“Let’s go! I found the perfect clearing this morning too, since I woke up extra early. All my targets are spaced out really far apart this time. I want to get in as much practice as possible.”

The two made their way to the stairs, and Ignis felt a sudden worry nagging at the back of his thoughts. “Where exactly did you say this ‘clearing’ was, Prompto?”

“Oh! Just down that way, out in the forest. Seemed out of place, and a little burned, but, I can work with that.” The arrows rattled in the quiver at Prompto’s back as his hand raised, gesturing with a single finger pointed in the exact direction Ignis feared.

“Perhaps we should move your training elsewhere. Let’s take your targets and relocate... I know of a better place. I want you to…” Ignis paused, attempting to calculate a viable excuse, “learn how to use your weapon in a variety of environments. So we’ll trace the river down to its end and practice at the forestline instead.”

Prompto groaned but eventually gave his reluctant agreement, and the two took the path down to the still-charred clearing that left Ignis with uncomfortable deja-vu. Something was approaching in the distance…

Ignis raised a hand in signal for them to stop, and whispered, “Stay in the brush and don’t come out until I give the signal. We’re not alone.”

Though his reluctant eyes glittered with concern, Prompto ducked into a large bush and pulled the bow off his shoulders since it was visible poking from the top. Equally reluctant, Ignis advanced toward the open clearing. He detected not one, but two presences in close proximity.

Keeping his body pressed as close to the treeline as possible, Ignis swiped his hood over his head to act as camouflage before advancing to the edge of the clearing enough to catch a scent of lingering smoke, tinted with the perfume of remnant magic.

His eyes darted over every inch of forest, analyzing, waiting for the slightest hint of movement. Daggers ready, he took a deep breath when he caught sight of two figures emerging through the trees.

It was that human, Gladiolus (curse him for his stubbornness, Ignis swore), and he had with him a smaller female at his side. Something had to be done. He raised his daggers as if preparing to defend himself but waited, remembering the King’s words. This situation was his responsibility. If he could avoid bloodshed and conflict, and keep things as peaceful as possible, he ought to do his best or die trying.

Again he found himself at an impasse, but willed himself to choose a path. And he did. Ignis stood and pulled back the hood of his cloak, waiting for Gladiolus to see him emerging from the forest.

Once the human realized who was coming to greet them he made that same toothy smile at him, offering a cheerful wave.

“Sorry to interrupt your — training?” Gladiolus asked, gesturing toward the makeshift targets that Prompto had left that morning. “Iris and I just came back to get something. It turns out my necklace came off when you blasted me yesterday so I wanted to see if I could find it again. It’s… important to me.”

Ignis offered an uncomfortable glance of sympathy and immediately afterward tried to make his point clear, using the most accurate words he could think of in Humantongue to explain. “I told you to never return here. It isn’t safe! I got into a great deal of trouble last night because of you and I’d rather not lose my job.”

The smaller human spent time while the two were talking sifting through the dead grass intently, eyes fixated for any sign of Gladiolus’ necklace.

“My sister and I just came back for the necklace, then we’ll be gone. Promise. We’ll be heading back home as soon as we find it, right, Iris?”

The girl nodded, offering a nervous smile to Ignis before returning to her search. Eventually, she pulled up a small cross-shape on a beaded cord, and waved it around to her brother. “Found it! Just the string is broken, but I can fix that.”

“Thanks, Iris. See, Iggy? We’re leaving now.”

Taken aback by his alarmingly casual nature, Ignis finally took his chance to say something. “And none of this “Iggy” business! My name is Ignis. I honored your request to not call you ‘human’ and I expect the same treatment in return. Even if I never see you again.”  _ If only mind spells were Elven magic, _ Ignis cursed to himself.

“Ouch. Sorry to hit you in a sensitive spot in that case.” Gladiolus shrugged, yet let out a hearty chuckle. “What’s got you so worked up? I’m starting to think you’re…”

Ignis stepped close, closing the distance between them in a few quick strides. He made a point to sheath both of his daggers before asking, “May I talk to you alone?”

Though Gladiolus raised an eyebrow, he shrugged and nodded, allowing Ignis to direct him toward a more isolated patch toward the back of the clearing, out of earshot of both Iris and more importantly, Prompto. “Can’t hurt. What’s on your mind?”

“What is ‘on my mind’ is the fact that I asked you not to return here and you’re so nonchalant about our whole meeting. I don’t want you to get hurt. I don’t want any humans, or elves, to get hurt anymore. You know about the Wars, don’t you? We have been forced into retreat because of our dwindling numbers. And I won’t have any more of my family destroyed by greedy humans, thirsting for magic…”

After a long moment and somewhat of a blank stare, Gladiolus blinked and came back to himself. “Wars? Not by name, no, but now I do. You see, you don’t really know much about me, either, so how can you have any right to judge? I live with my sister, just the two of us. We camp out in an old house split off from the main village. I can’t stand it; everyone in town’s been babbling on about some old Crystal and how if they find this thing and worship to it hard enough some god is going to use this giant rock to rid the lands of ‘evil species’ like elves, daemons, satyrs, fairies, et cetera, et cetera. I’m not into any of that witchy stuff.”

“ — I’m sorry,  _ what?” _ His words struck Ignis completely off guard, enough to almost physically knock him over had he not been leaning with an arm braced against a nearby tree. The wave of sudden nausea accompanying the tactician’s realization didn’t help as his mind rushed to find every possible answer he could.  “Who is this god? How much do you know? I… this is important. I need to know more. We might all be in extreme danger if this is to continue. Tell me  _ everything.” _

“Maybe not here,” Gladiolus said reluctantly, glancing around. “Come back to our place. It’s a little bit safer. We won’t have anyone listening in.”

If it was his only choice, he needed to know everything. If the human’s words were true, things were about to turn upside down. His story reminisced of an old prophecy, one that even the elves had considered to be fiction, given its ancient roots…

“Fine. If I must, I will. But… I need to inform someone I’ll be departing first. No need for unnecessary panic, however this also covers for me in case something does happen. One moment.”

After Gladiolus nodded in approval, Ignis darted off back toward Prompto who still kept his place hiding in the bushes. Ignis gestured to him to stand. He gathered his things and quickly tried to hide the stained tips of his fingers, likely the result of snacking on a few of the sweet purple dyeberries from the bramble he was in while he waited. Ignis would make a point to lecture him later for staining his bow but for now there were more important matters at hand.

“Prompto, I need you to swear to me not to tell anyone — except King Regis if necessary; since he is already aware — about what you just saw. I will be going with the humans briefly since I have learned that they have information vital to our survival, and I fear the worst of an old prophecy may come to pass if I simply let this opportunity slip away in a moment of carelessness.”

“But Ignis, I can’t lie — ”

Interjecting, Ignis scowled rather frighteningly down at Prompto, who receded back into the bush in discomfort.  _ “Prompto Argentum, listen to me.  _ I’m not telling you to lie. This is more important than anything anyone has ever asked you to do. So swear me your word until the time is right.”

“...Alright, I swear...”

Ignis held out his hand and Prompto took it, letting Ignis pull him to his feet. With his other hand, Ignis placed his palm on the back of Prompto’s neck, waited for the gesture to be returned, and their foreheads touched together in the symbol gesture of Elven promise. This was the only way for Ignis to ensure Prompto’s secrecy would be kept.

“I hope to be back by tonight at the latest. If I’m not back by sunrise tomorrow, go to King Regis and tell him what happened to me. It might be good to suggest to him that the Crystal should be moved, to the Deep, perhaps. If the humans know of the Crystal — somehow — they may know how to track it. Now, go, and I’ll see you tonight.”

The halfling bit his lip but nodded and in a burst of speed dashed off back toward the Ruins. At least this way Ignis was the only one subjecting himself to risk of direct danger. Again, he thought, the consequences would be his responsibility alone. Going with Gladiolus was now his only choice.

**Author's Note:**

> \- quick shoutout to gatsbygirl on the gladnis discord for helping me with my drafting! You've been such a great help and I'm really thankful aahh even though I'm a newcomer I feel so welcomed! -
> 
> I have a whole set of ideas mapped out, where I want this to go, but I'm always wondering myself what path my fic will take as I write and formulate ideas so I'm right alongside my readers in this journey! I can't wait to see where the next chapter will take these two.
> 
> Feel free to chat with me on tumblr at my main (hibiren) too!


End file.
